I miss your troublesomeness
by AnimeAmie
Summary: On a rainy day, Paul finds his troublesome girl hurt and violated. Rated M for IMPLIED rape and slight language. Could be Rated T but just to be safe. Ikarishipping


**I wanted to put up a paul and Dawn story while i was writing surviving it all and may and drew story :P so here lol its rated M for implied rape .**

* * *

Paul was walking down the sidewalk with his pokeballs clunking together in his shoulder bag. It was cold and dark clouds loomed ominiously above him. He was making his way to the PokeCenter where he had been staying in one of the available rooms.

On his way there it started to get even more windy and, as if his luck had something against him, it began to drizzle. This wasn't turning out to be a good day for Paul.

"I hate this damn city." He grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Things can't possibly get worse--"

"Paul?"

Paul's scowled deepened as he turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder. Ash Ketchum. "So, it _can_ get worse." Paul muttered under his breath.

"Are you here for the gym battle tomorrow?"

Paul huffed and looked ahead, moving his feet once again to the Pokecenter. He could hear Ash and his friend Brock, walking behind him so (hoping they would leave) he gave Ash his answer. "Of course. That's why I'm here," Then growled under breath. "--y_ou pathetic excuse for a trainer_."

Ash smirked and held up a pokeball. "Then you better be ready because I've been practicing--"

"Does it look like I give a shit? God, you're a pain." Paul turned a corner. The rain prickled his skin, giving him goosebumps. "Speaking of pain, where is your _girlfriend?_" He asked in distain.

Ash chuckled over the weather and sped up to walk by Paul's side, while Brock took off his coat and covered his hair, staying behind them. "Dawn is not my girlfriend."

"Whatever."

"And she got all googly eyed while we walked by this store. She said she would meet us back at the Pokecenter." Ash explained tucking his pokeball in his pack. "I hope she's okay in the rain."

Paul scowled. He didn't want to walk the whole way with tweedle-dum and tweedle-idiot so he stopped and looked across the road at coffee shop. He started to walk across to the shop, hoping Ash and Brock would leave him alone and keep on their way to the Pokecenter.

"See you later, Paul!" Ash yelled over his shoulder as he and Brock began to run to the Pokecenter.

Paul grumbled. He stood in front of the coffee shop for a good five minutes before he started on his way. He was soaked but he didn't care. He thought it was odd that while he was waiting, he didn't notice the troublesome girl walk by to the Pokecenter. She shouldn't be far and, seeing that it's raining, she should have started to the Pokecenter a long time ago. So then why didn't he see her walking on the sidewalk?

Paul couldn't believe it himself when his direction made a sharp U-turn and he began to head away from the Pokecenter and toward the heart of the city.

"That stupid girl is going to make me sick." He growled. He was freezing and tugged his jacket, tighter around him. "And I know what she will say, _'Why did you bother looking for me_?'" He mocked. "Why _am_ I bothering with this?" He wondered aloud as he turned another corner and saw up ahead was a fabric shop. It was a pretty girly looking shop compared to the shops surrounding it; Pokefood Store, Poke Adoption Agency, Court House, Book Store, and few fast food joints. "She better be in there." Paul scowled and jogged across the street to the fabric store. He came up to the window and peered inside seeing two old ladies at the cash register and three scattered women looking for fabric.

Paul didn't see Dawn. Glancing around his surroundings first, he opened the door to the shop and came up to the cashier women. His sneakers squished, damping the carpet.

"Hey, have you seen a girl in here?" Paul asked the two women who smiled politely at him. "She's a little shorter than I am; smiles alot. She has blue hair." He gave the description and one of the old women giggled.

"Why, yes. Dawn. Is that the girl you are looking for?" She asked Paul, who shrugged with apathy written all over his face. "She was here, but she left about fifteen minutes ago."

"Do you know which way she went?" Paul asked.

"She went left." The other women smiled.

Paul sighed and walked outside. "Firgures she would go the wrong way."

Walking a few blocks, he watched everything change. More homeless people walked around and debris was scattered everywhere. Paul finally decided to give it up. "Why the hell do I care where she is anyway? It's freezing out here!" He shivered and was about to turn when he heard three guys laughing and coming out of a dark alley.

"What did I tell you boys?" One of them chuckled. "That girl was fun, huh?"

Paul tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. 'Girl?' He wondered. A sick feeling came to Paul's stomach. What did they mean by that. Paul took a step to the curb. He wanted to run across that street and ask them what the hell they were talking about but he was stuck where he was.

"Yeah, that was more fun then I get in a week!" Another howled and they started to walk down the sidewalk. "I love it when they beg and scream!"

Paul's face went pale. His throat burned and he quickly pulled out a Pokeball. Mightyena came out and Paul stared at the three men. "Mightyena...t...tackle!" He pointed at the three men and Mightyena, slightly fased by his masters stuttering, shook it off and tackled the three men. "Attack Mightyena!" Paul demanded and while Mightyena attacked the three men for his master, Paul ran down the alley the three men had come out of.

He ran down the alley passing heaps of garbae bags and wet leaves. The wind wasn't as hard in the alley way and the rain was drizziling less. He came to a dead end. There was no Dawn in here.

"Dawn!" He called out just to make sure. His stomach was starting to feel a little better. There was no girl in here at all--or so he thought. Then he heard the faintest whimper.

Paul stiffened and he hesitantly turned his head, looking over his shoulder. "D...Dawn?..." He whispered. He saw a shirt....he saw a pair of pants.....he saw a hand! "Oh god..." Paul turned completely to face the pile of garbage where a small femine hand was slipped out of.

Paul took small steps toward the hand. It couldn't be Dawn. Not Dawn. It can't be her. Paul shook his head slowly in disbelief until it hit him hard. "Dawn!" He ran and dropped to his knees by the garbage. He pushed away the trash and bit his lip when he saw Dawn's broken body. Quickly taking off his coat, he laid it over Dawn's nakedness. Paul then scooped her up into his arms, covering her as best as he could with his jacket and leaned against the alley wall, holding her close. He tucked her head under his chin. "Dawn!" Was all he could cry out. He was in shock. How could this happen to her!? How could they do this!?

He was rocking her in his arms, holding her tightly, listening to her whimper and cry on his chest. She was shivering and bleeding.

And then she said his name. "Paul...." She whimpered. "....Paul..." Her arms limply wrapped around him as she buried her face in his shirt.

"Oh god, Dawn..." He whimpered back, still rocking her against his chest. "Damn it!" He yelled. Why didn't he get here sooner!? Why did they leave her alone!? Why did this have to happen to her!? Those questions kept running through his mind.

Paul sat there with Dawn for what felt like forever. It was getting colder and the rain was coming down harder but the alley protected them from most of the rain. Mightyena had come back with blood on its mouth after attacking those three men until they were unconcious.

Paul returned his pokemon and stood up with his very limp, very much in pain, Dawn. Her arms slinked around his neck, weakly. He brought her over to a garbage can and set her on top of the lid. She was able to hold up his jacket in front of her body.

Paul held the back of her head, brushing his fingers through her hair. "Dawn..." he leaned in, resting his forehead against hers and sighed wrapping his other arm around her waist. For a few moments he stayed like that, just holding her. Then he pulled back and took off his shirt. "Here. Put this on." He helped her pull it over her head and he told her to wait just one second so he could go get her clothes but she cried harder and held onto him, not wanting to be alone. "I'll be right back." But when he turned to look at her clothes, he saw how torn and muddy they were. They wouldn't help. So he stayed by her and he ignored his pride by taking off his pants.

Standing in his boxers, Paul helped Dawn off the trash can and she stood weakly in front of him. He turned his head away, not wanting to embarrass her as he helped her get into his pants. But they were too big and too long. Paul took them back off and he set her back up ont he trash can, seeing how standing was hurting her. Dawn quickly closed her eyes and looked away when he took off his boxers and slipped his pants back on.

"It'll be like you're wearing shorts." He said, hoping that wil take away any of the weirdness, if any.

Dawn didn't care, as long as she could get covered. He once again helped her off the trash can and she held his shoulders and put in one foot after the other. Then, with his head always turned, he slipped the boxers up and they were still loose but they were okay for her to wear for the moment.

"There we go." He lifted her back onto the trash can. "I'm going to carry you to the Pokecenter. Nurse Joy is always around there. I'll get you a room to stay in and the medical help you need." He promised.

Dawn looked at him with tears in her eyes and leaned forward, resting her head on his shoulder. "I wanna go home, Paul. I'm scared."

Paul wrapped his arms around her and nodded. He was pulling her off the trash can, hoping to have her wrap both legs around his waist but she screamed and he quickly set her back.

"It hurts!" She screamed, crying heavily.

Paul felt his heart break. He slipped one arm under her legs and the other behind her back, then held her bridal style.

"Put my jacket over your head, Dawn. It will protect you from the rain."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine."

Dawn sniveled and held Paul's jacket over her head snuggling against his chest. Paul walked out of the alleyway and saw the three unconcious men. He spat on them as he walked by and struggled only for a moment to release another pokemon.

"Flygon, take these men to the court house steps." Paul ordered. He gently set Dawn on the ground and she leaned against the wall while Paul took out a note and pen. Shielding the paper from the rain, he wrote down the message that those men were rapists and he tucked it in one of the men's pockets. Then he punched the guy in the face and wished he could murder him right there. But he controlled himself enough to hit him once more and went back to Dawn.

Flygon took the men away and Paul carried Dawn all the way to the Pokecenter in the pouring rain.

Once inside he found Nurse Joy.

"Oh my!" Nurse Joy exclaimed.

"I need a blanket!" Paul shouted, very annoyed and cold. He sat in a waiting chair, holding Dawn tightly, shivering. Nurse Joy came back with a warm blanket and Paul snatched it, wrapping it around Dawn and holding her close. Dawn snuggled against Paul and her eyes were closed and tired. "She was...." Paul sighed and looked up at nurse Joy. "She was...raped...She's cold...probably hungry," He looked back down at Dawn. "...and she's scared...She will be staying in my room. I can barely keep her out of my sight. If you see Ash tell him Dawn is okay and I wont be battling tomorrow."

Nurse Joy nodded. "I'm going to call straight away for a doctor."

Paul nuzzled Dawn's cheek and closed his eyes, running his fingers through her hair. "It's okay, Dawn." He whispered in her ear over and over again.

After awhile he picked her back up, bridal style and carried her to his room where he laid her on his bed. "Tomorrow I will go out and buy you a new outfit to wear." He sat by her side and she rolled away from him.

"Paul, it still hurts..." She whimpered.

Paul scowled and looked away from her at the alarm clock. "You'll never see them again...those who hurt you..."

Dawn shut her eyes and bit her lip. "They hurt me so much."

"Don't talk about it!" Paul growled then glared at himself for being so heartless. "I...I don't like to think about you...getting hurt like that....I just...I can't..."

"I feel disgusting...Am I disgusting to you?" She asked, whimpering.

"....Why would you be?...They disgust me...What they did to you disgusts me...You...I don't know what to say to you..."

"I'm sorry." Dawn whimpered. She felt like she disgusted him. She wanted to erase the memories they scarred her with.

"You're sorry? For what? Being raped? Forced against your will? Beaten? Violated?" Paul's scowl deepened. "God, I hate them so much! I hope they die!"

Dawn trembled at his voice as it raised in anger.

"They shouldn't have touched you! They shouldn't have hurt you!" Paul turned to see her lying there with her back to him. "Why didn't you fight harder! Why didn't you scream louder! There were people around! Why didn't they hear you! Or Help you!"

"Paul stop it! You're scaring me!" Dawn covered her ears.

Paul wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. He pulled Dawn against his chest, pulled the blankets over their shoulders and closed his teary eyes.

"It's my fault...I should have come sooner...You were alone...in the rain...I should have been more worried about you..." Paul nuzzled her neck and sighed. "You're scared...hurt...depressed maybe even...I don't know what to say to make you feel better..." Paul squeezed her tighter.

"I must be very troublesome right now..." Dawn sniveled.

Paul sighed. Then he tucked her in and sat back up against the headboard. "Go to sleep. You look...tired. I'll wake you up in the morning. You can take a shower and we can go to the shop and buy you some new clothes."

There was a knock on the door and Paul growled.

"Who's there?"

"It's Ash!" Ash pounded on the door. "Paul, Dawn's been missing for hours and Nurse Joy said you have her! Is she alright!" He shouted.

Aggrivated and rubbing his temples from an oncoming headache, Paul stood up and trudged over to the door. He opened it a crack. "Yeah, she's here and she's staying here! Now you guys get out of my face before I rip them off! I'm not in the mood to talk or even look at you pathetic excuses for friends!" And Paul slammed the door in their face, locking it and growled. "I'll never forgive them for leaving you alone, Dawn."

Dawn propped herself up on her elbow. "Paul, please don't treat them like that. They're worried about me. They would never want me to be hurt." She defended, hearing Ash bang on the door some more.

"Then they shouldn't have left you alone. I wasn't even a friend of yours and I went back to see where you were. They did nothing to protect you from that God Damned City." Paul hit the door with his fist. He heard them leave so Paul went back over to the bed and sat down. "And because of your friends, you lost something and....you got hurt....and..." He turned to look at her. "Smile for me, Dawn."

Dawn looked at him with tears in her eyes and quickly looked away, burying her face in her pillow. She whispered just loud enough for Paul to hear. "I can't..."

Paul scowled and looked away. "I'll miss your smile...You're innocent...carefree....smile..." Paul sighed. "That was the most troublesome thing about you...How innocent you were and how care free you were...You had no idea what the world was really about. You were so trusting and so caring...It was troublesome because I use to be that way and I also learned the hard way that this world is far from carefree..." Paul laid on the bed beside Dawn and stared at the back of her head. "...I miss your troublesomeness..."

Dawn rolled over, shutting her eyes tightly from the pain. She looked into Paul's eyes with red puffy eyes of her own. "I miss it, too..."

Paul slowly leaned in and kissed her lips but Dawn pulled back, scared.

"I'm not ready." She said quietly.

Paul put his fingers under her chin and lifted her head up to look at him. "I'll never hurt you like that, Dawn."

"...I know, Paul.--Oh! What will my parents say! What if I get pregnant! What if-!"

"Dawn! Dawn!" Paul calmed her down and ended up sitting against the backboard with her on his lap, running his fingers through her hair. "Shh, Dawn! Everything's fine. Just don't think about those things right now, Dawn."

"I lost my virginity...I feel so worthless...My parents taught me to save myself...What guy would want me now!" She wailed.

"Dawn, look at me..." Paul lifted her chin again. "You know what?...Those men...they showed you what rape was...you're not innocent to rape...even though you should be...But Dawn...." He leaned to her ear and whispered. "You don't know what it's like to make love..."

Dawn blushed and laid her head on his chest. "Love?"

Paul wrapped the blanket around her. "Someday someone will fall in love with you..." He looked down at her and smiled softly. "If they haven't already..." And he leaned back down and kissed her softly on the mouth.

* * *

**So how was that?**

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**Paul was probably a little OOC lol but I would _hope_ he would care if Dawn got raped lol I'm pretty sure he would lol**


End file.
